CAGD
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: for the love of every saint I'm not a relationship counselor and I have nothing to answer you, I've been single for I don't know how long I was born and much less I can give advice to whatever unreasonable love struck arrow hits you, if you want advice, please head to my brother or my sister-in-law's office or if you want more juicy advice from a single man, head to the Chairman.
1. Chapter 1

Title: C.A.G.D

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Vampire Knight

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

As usual the Cross Academy Guardian Department is buzzing with students with their own complaints after a certain Lady commander placed new rules and purpose for the department aside from doing school military patrol in watch for estrange vampires that are against the Kuran Family's ruling over the Vampire Society.

Now two heads of the department who are chiefs of the separate, Day Class and Night Class Guardians, the modern type and stylish office are filled with students in line trying to speak to the two chiefs of separate department.

"Captain Kuran, we have a report that there was an intruder and is now cornered by the fountain." Reported by a student guardian in his white combat uniform.

"Hostile under control?" he asked.

"As of now, sir." Saluted by the other, the said Captain bolted up and ready to escape the hell he is being put through in his office, saving and grabbing the Captain of the Day Class guardians.

Heading to where the commotion is, Kuran rode his own off-road modified wrangler jeep while the other took his motor bike and went over their speed limit to reach the place, arriving the said hostile is another of those that defies the ruling of the Kuran family and mocked the said Captain's paert's and elder siblings, with rage he illuminated it without a blink.

The day was like another of their usual ones, hostiles intruding, girls or sometimes boys head to their office with complaints and sometimes questions and advises asked, leaving both head of departments drained.

"I brought dinner, Zero-kun~" hummed by a lady who went straight to the Day Class's Captain and gave him a long kiss.

"Aya-chan." Returned by Zero, "Thank you." Then they turned to the office across his own, the office divided by a sliding door and a hallway, and looking at Ren Kuran out cold on his couch, his loyal dog by his feet and his pet hamster over his chest, the tiny Betta fish tank illuminated the dim office.

"I forgot, Yuuki is conducting General Orientation tomorrow for new first years and you both are to join her for the introduction since you both are the peace keeping men at arms of our Academy." She informed.

He sighed, "Another tiring day…" leaning over his swivel chair and pulling his girlfriend over his lap.

As said the morning later the school ground by the entrance had a mini stage where the Night and Day class dorm officers with the Guardians are present, Yuuki as the Commander in chief of the Guardians and her popular fiancé, everyone knew of their status as engaged. Kaname took the microphone from Yuuki after she finished and started to inform the Night Class Students the strict rules of their dorm – when he finished, "Would our Night Class Guardian captain to add something?"

"Technically I have a lot." And took the mic from his brother, "I would like to inform that first; our office is not a love counseling destination just because you have a fight with your Night Class Lover or Day Class lover, Second; If your schedules does not match up, we can't do no heck about it, and finally third; for the love of every saint I'm not a relationship counselor and I have nothing to answer you, I've been single for I don't know how long I was born and much less I can give advice to whatever unreasonable love struck arrow hits you, if you want advice, please head to my brother or my sister-in-law's office or if you want more juicy advice from a single man, head to the Chairman, you'll be entertained." Yuuki and Kaname lost it, and they were joined by the other Night Class officers, Zero wheezed at his side while Haruki looked spent.

"You do realize you just announced you are available right?" Yuuki giggled.

"Yes, I'm single but I do not know how to mingle, I have so much in my plate and my dang resignation from my job hasn't comeback signed yet." He sighed.

"Zero-kun you want to add something?" asked Kaname amused.

"Yes, Haruki Kuran is looking for a secretary, preferably the one with a patience of a saint." And it was followed by another round of laughter.

* * *

"Are you dressed, dear?" checked on by the Queen of Vampires to her youngest son – the boy went out and showed his looks to his mother with his versatile tuxedo, hair like his father and brother cut in to a medium faded undercut, eyes bright red like his mother's, "You look dashing, deary."

"And you look really pretty, mom." And gave her a tight hug.

"Come, we need to show you to people, you are ready for your first debut after you come to an age." She pinched his cheeks.

"It is your anniversary, mom, that's what makes it special." He smiled – he left his suit coat open an showed his silky black waistcoat, upon letting his mother hook her wrist to his elbow they went down the grand staircase, his father already waiting bellow with his siblings, some female vampire admired the youngest and thought of chances of getting his attention to have their luck for the throne from the Purebloods.

"You seemed tired?" Yuuki asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I've been signing some papers in the office and took Zero's own since he needed some aloe time with Aya-nee."

"I guess, but that was so nice of you." She added.

"He deserves it." While they conversed, their mother suddenly spoke.

"Today marks another mile stone for me and my beloved Haruka, and with the mile stone comes our children, in our past anniversary we announced the engagement of our children Kaname and Yuuki, now we also announce that our son, the youngest of the three is to be announced with his own." All were quiet from the speech when all heads turned when their youngest just spits out what he was drinking and spouted.

"It's going to be announced and I was miss informed!" he told shocked with his wide eyes and shakey hands.

"Sorry, buddy if we told you we know, we'll know you're already run off to where Antarctica or middle of nowhere is. And knowing you you'll avoid the topic like plague." Explained his father and their guests were all amused.

"You are both terrible, first I was demanded to wear this, now THIS!" he protested.

"See what we mean." Yuuki and Kaname spoke.

"I don't have a say about this can't I?" he asked.

"Nope." His parents shook their heads.

Fine let's get this over with, and I'll just negotiate after."

"You do realize this is not one of you usual rescue or emergency missions from the union right?" Haruka clarified.

"No, but it might work to whom I will be tied with."

"Told you he'll find a way." Yuuki elbowed Kaname.

"I'm sorry about that, also, my youngest baby."

"Ma… please." Her son turned from embarrassment.

"My youngest child has been promised with the daughter of the Takahashi Clan." Spoke Haruka this time.

"Wait another pure blood?" he asked.

"Yes dear, glad you're doing your homework and not with your so called full time job." His mother sighed, when suddenly a radio from his trousers started to sound.

Pulling out a small walkie-talkie, "Major Kuran, copy." He turned his back and answered, "Colonel, you're in the best timing!" he told, "Affirmative, on my way." Then tried to avoid his family and took off his coat handing it to their family footman, and bolted up the staircase, it wasn't long when he came back with his still tuxedo, but instead covered with a heavy load of Roco-tactical rig vest and over his arm is an equally heavy modified m60.

"And he found a way to escape again." Kaname shook his head.

"I promise when I come back Ill dea- I mean I'll try to see whatever this is your setting me up, mom." He told and gave her a kiss in the forehead and his father patted him and gave a sigh.

"Just be careful." As they watch him leave.

It wasn't an hour later, he came back without any damage from his clothing and not a hint of wrinkle, handing his vest to three of the footman to carry and his ammunition, "What happened out there?" asked his father.

"Same problem from the union, I'm more worried since they are now in our territory." He told in low voice, "My guys are taking care of the rest, I promised I'd comeback and deal with this." He sighed and his father patted him.

"Glad you are back, Haruki, this here is Kanako Takahashi, she will be enrolling to your school so you'll know each other more." The girl not taller than his upper abdomen blushed, she worn a cute white thigh length dress, the seven foot boy looked down at her.

"If you'll have me at my worst, then you can make sure you'll see me at my best." It was his short greetings mentioning his bad parts as he wanted to let her know what she is to expect from him, he offered his hand when, "I'll have a game called questions and when you answer it right I know we'll get along." He whispered and his mother mused at him, he took her to one of the tables offered.

"Cats or Dogs?" she was shocked at him, then blinked, "I'll ask again, cats or dogs?"

"Uhm… dogs, preferably retrievers and huskies." He gave a smirk at her answer.

"Meat or vegetable?"

"Meat." He looked serious.

"Two wheels or four?"

"Four, I don't trust two wheels."

"Mom, you are terrible, you'll know I'll fall for this don't you?" he called from across the room.

"She's owning you isn't she?" she called back amused and the close family friends were all attention to them.

"Home-cook or takeout food?"

"Home-cook." She replied.

"Good we would agree on that one." He told, but he donned a distressed look with his deadpan appearance.

"Also you don't mind a Shibi puppy with a hamster do you? I don't own a retriever." He clarified and his brother just wheezed at the corner with Yuuki.

"What?" she looked confused when Kaname and Yuuki burst out laughing even more.

"He gave up!" they burst, "You literally owned him, he can't find any disagreement!" cleared Yuuki making her even more confused.

"I'll give you my run down schedule for my day in C.A.G.D. Give me your phone?"

"I don't have it." She shook her head.

"Can you memorize your number?" pulling out his phone, his mother looked displeased.

"That is not how you ask a girl." She demanded.

"I'm clearly asking for her number so I can contact her when she arrives tomorrow, and take her to a get to know day out."

"Date you mean?" Kaname pointed.

"A get to know day out." He insisted and his family just mused.

* * *

It wasn't even a week when, "I can't believe he lets her drive his Jeep! I'm his sister and I never even tried it once!" Yuuki pouted.

"You haven't seen them all best friends by the office kitchen." Giggled Ayaka, "Or in gym. He's all comfy with her sitting on his back while he does his usual push-ups."

"I call that cheer leading, and she's winning it." Ruka commented when the said two walked in front of them by the school café together, Kanako in her new uniform, instead of the Night class uniform she is wearing a pencil skirt type B uniform of the said Department and became honorary secretary of the said Night Class Guardian Captain.

"Vanilla or Chocolate?" he asked.

"Vanilla." She replied.

"Are they still playing that; 'answer my question and when you get it right I'm falling for you more' game?" Maria giggled.

"I think so. And judging by his reaction, he's losing." Yuuki giggled.

They mused when he got her a bigger cone, bigger than his, "And I'm guessing he's trying to win her." Ruka added.

"I suddenly want an ice cream." Sighed Yuuki.

"That's not the only treat she gets you know." Sara being present grinned seeing Haruki in a drenched white fitting shirt, everyone looked down at his lower abdomen and they all nodded.

"Will you look at this." Mused Ruka browsing over her social media and sharing it with the girls, "He changed profile and it seems she's a great content." She added as they stare at the girl in uniform cuddling the Shiba Inu puppy and hamster over her head, taking her place at the front passenger seat of the jeep owned by Yuuki's brother.

"This isn't subtle anymore~" giggled by Maria.

"I checked over Kana-chan's profile and guess who is in there~" giggled Yuuki – turning her phone to show the others where her baby brother gave a stolen shot grinning looking at the side, wearing nothing but his winged collar black dress shirt with his red slim undone bowtie with his silky black thick suspenders.

"I wish I asked Lady Juri for him." Pouted by another girl in their group.

"Girls!" then Sara pointing at the said students sitting at another table by the fountain, with his shirt off and other girls from the day class stealing glances at him, while Kanako wipes all his sweat off his back and neck, pulling out an extra shirt.

"I don't know if they're being mother and son kind of thing, but they are clearly all mushy, who knew the stubborn Kuran is actually like that." Said Ruka.

"He made her his secretary after he glared at some Day Class boys confessed to her, and now she's tied to his hip." The girls looked shocked at Ayaka.

"He's stubborn but he knows what he likes." Yuuki agreed.

~END~


	2. Finding Love

Finding Love

"Kuran." Glared by four male purebloods sitting across the Kuran heir, they are having a formal dinner, both family present, "Where's Kana-chan?" the eldest demanded of his sister, the whole Takahashi family stopped their eating and stared at the other family when suddenly.

"Sorry we're late, we had to stop by his work because he was called." The said girl barges in with the huge Kuran at her heel.

"My bad." He said and help her shake off the over sized coat he placed her, "You're not wet?" he asked giving her head a gentle touch.

"Nope, thanks to your coat. But you're drenched though." She said in concern, touching his neck with her palm.

"I don't get sick." He shrugged.

"But it is not a good reason for you to change, now c'mon, move that giant body of yours." She pushed his back and followed him out the room again.

"You were asking, there she is." Kaname replied and his father wanted to snort in humor but out of respect he stifled with his wife, Yuuki was laughing her heart's out.

"I can't believe they get along so well." She added.

Shortly they came back, she too changed from her uniform to a nice floral strapless dress while Haruki in a nice crispy pink dress shirt under his white waist coat.

"I'm surprised you made him wear such." Juri impressed with the Takahashi girl as she persuaded her youngest son to wear thing he hated.

"Do I have a choice?" he whined and his father finally blew off laughing at his whipped state.

"Welcome to the club, kid." Said by Haruka and Kaname coughs his food and Yuuki giggled at them, and Haruki sighed.

"Keep him on a leash dear." Kanako's mother finally said and Haruki, as scary giant he is gave that sweating and nervous look holding his neck.

After their dinner the four elder brothers of Kanako weeps as they hold on to her and threw Haruki glares which he happily returns to them which made them shiver, after they left, "So we got something to tell." The couple looked at each other first then turned to his parents.

"Well, remember I own a condominium apartment?" he opened the topic.

"We remember, and why?" his mother started to raise her eyebrow.

"Me and Kana wanted to move in there…" he finally let them know.

"And why?" his father asked.

"Well… we wanted to you know…" he couldn't explain but they already know.

Juri sighed and gave a nod, "But promise me you're not going to surprise us with something we'd expect alright?"

"Mom, I'm not Kaname."

"HEY!" Kaname reacted and their father laughed it off, "But promise us?"

"I promise." Haruki sworn and gave a light nod, Kanako took his arm and snuggled to it and followed them inside the mansion.

"So when are you guys moving in?" Yuuki asked.

"Preferably tomorrow, besides I already got some things there, all we need now is her things." He confirmed and Kaname nodded.

"Leave her things here, we'll buy new ones for her to store and use there." Juri giddily said and Haruki sighed knowing he'll be the convenient packed mule.

"Sorry." Kanako looked up at him and he just patted her hand and he gave a warm smile.

* * *

The morning later, Juri barges in her youngest son's bedroom with her daughter, they were bouncing in excitement because it's shopping day, and by the heels was Ruka and the girls, they were shocked to see the sight of the stern head of the Cross Academy Guardians, peacefully sleeping mouth open, his laptop at the side of his huge bed, his fiancée snuggled to his side and the puppy by his feet, the laptop was bright open with his and Kanako's photo in display, it was a cute photo of them with the Shiba Inu dog inside his truck.

"Rise and shine!" Juri pulled the blanket, and Kanako tightly snuggled to him even more and groaned while Haruki turned and scooted to her, "Aww… but really wake up, we're shopping and you guys are moving out!" she persisted and her son started to give an irritated groan and opened his eyes.

And with their day started, again they started to match and Maria teased Kanako about it, and when they shared lunch, they can see how close the two are, since they were hiding at the corner scooted close, Kanako snuggled under his huge arm, and both of them are scrolling through their phones, "We need to pick up groceries, you know we don't have supplies there." He informed.

"I know, and I think we're getting that before heading there, or after we drop things off?"

"I'd prefer on our way there, so we can nap after." Their exchange where in hush tone and quite intimate manner as he looks down at her hight.

"Alright, besides, I'm so tired."

"I'll tell mom, sorry about this." He said.

"It's fine." She smothered her nose to his side, "You smell nice today."

"I got that cologne you liked." He said bouncing his eye brows cheekily and she giggled pinching his nose.

Meanwhile, "They're getting along well." Ruka giggled and Yuuki agreed.

"And too domestic." Yuuki agreed.

* * *

Shortly Haruki insisted that Kanako is already tired and so was he, they also informed that they still need to get some supplies aside from clothing for his fiancée.

It was almost evening when they arrived and Haruki is juggling to carry their purchase, one thing Kanako loved about her arranged marriage partner or her fox hole buddy she calls is that he is a big sweet goof, he makes sure she is comfortable and avoid letting her carry anything, all she is holding now is their dog's leash and hamster's small cage, it was the cutest, the place was already rigged by a hamster apartment, a doggy area and an empty fish tank by the wall, that separates the study.

"You're transferring Blue?" she asked and he nodded, she went to change and helped him organize after, and despite both of them being nocturnal and purebloods, the prefer to nap in cold days.

The dog loves to snuggle to both of them as well.

With the school on break they spent their holidays indoors and enjoyed their snuggles without anyone barging on them, however they spoke too soon when her brothers dragging Kaname and Yuuki came to visit unannounced, with the place well decorated, the former bare walls now armed with photo frams of the couple, cure animal plsh over the lounge and figurines around the bare place became homey and cozy.

Haruki was pissed off with the brothers barging in their space but he had to calm himself knowing they are his fiancée's brothers and he needs to be patient with them, but little growls and warning wouldn't hurt, they are cautious with him knowing he can take down hundred and thousands of enemies if he wanted too and he can easily smash their heads if he wishes to.

"You're making dinner?" he asked.

"Yup, what would you like?" she smiled.

"You know my favorite." He smiled and hugged her from behind and left a smacking kiss to her cheek which she giggled, "I'll wash the dishes in return." He offered and Yuuki awed knowing she can never ask Kaname to wash the dishes.

~END~


End file.
